悪ノ王国〜Evils Kingdom〜 (Aku no Oukoku 〜Evils Kingdom〜)
"悪ノ王国〜Evils Kingdom〜" is Akuno-P's fifth album, the previous being EVILS FOREST. The Album included a booklet which goes deep into the complex chronology of Mothy's series denominated The Evillious Chronicles. Documents in Aku no Oukoku CD booklet In the booklet that came with the album, there are five pages which told the history of the first three songs, of MA and the background of Evillious region. :Note: Mistranslations may be present. The Prelude (MA) The prelude is found on the back of the booklet and is above the tracklist. *Welcome to the "Theater in the Forest". *I wonder, should I say "Nice to meet you," or "Long time no see?" *...Really, how do you do, children. * *I was once called "Ma". * *Surely you have heard the rumors? *The "rumors" of a hidden theater with a treasure. *First, let me say that these rumors are not true. * *If you came here to see this treasure, *Then on the contrary, leave quickly, I implore you. * *If you did not ... *Would it really be that difficult to stay and watch? * *At first, in the land of Evillious, a few events have happened; *there is one of the life of Ma, the lonely Magi... *But I'll only tell a little bit. * *These works will be shown, and today there are 15 parts. *I wonder if you would like them? The First Three Songs Three inserts depicting the Original Sin Trilogy. Moonlit Bear *"Original sin" *~The primordial sin~ * *This forest has been called the "The Forest of Eldoh" ... *There was a married couple of wood carving craftsmen living here. *The girl's name is Eve, Eve Moonlit. Her husband's name is Adam, Adam Moonlit. *In the forest, she commited "the evil sins" * *Living with her loving husband, she only had one desire, one wish she prayed would be granted. *However, because of the accident that killed the their two children, she began to Envy the happiness of others. *Then it became Wrath. She Desired to obtain what she had lost. *And in her Hunger, she took the fruits. * *This became the very beginning of the story. A Moonlit Night's Abandonment *"Cause and Effect" *~Karmic Retribution~ * *The twins were led by their parents into the forest. *A boy and a girl. *Not knowing where they're going, only walking on without end. *In the moonlit night. * *Step into this story. The names of the twins, if you search in books, *In the end, they will not be found, *Because the truth about them was completely concealed by their adoptive parents. *Now, they kept on going. The reason, interestingly enough, is completely unknown. * *From the beginning, did they really exist or not? Chrono Story *"Life" * *The Two Twins. *Looking toward the house that burned bright, within their eyes was the reflection of what? *They freed the seven and vanished. * *The Magi Ma. *She who is now named "Elluka Clockworker". *During the Disaster 2 years ago, they had lost it all, and gained eternal "Life". *The forest deity ... Something that close friend, "The Eldoh Tree", asked them is to pick "Life" right now and collect the sins. * *Since then, nearly a thousand years have passed, but they still have the request to do, and it still causes their hearts suffering. Evillious Chronicles The last and biggest of the documents, called the Evillious Chronicles, is here (Vietnamese). It mentions "Marigold" and "MA", as well as other things that have been seen already. Marigold is mentioned at the very end of the Gobanme no Piero PV. MA is mentioned in the PV for Judgement of Corruption. This file also makes some previously ambiguous songs canon, like Recollective Musicbox, which also features MA. The "dots" seem to indicate songs. I count about 10 songs that are not out yet, give or take a few . Part One of the Evillious Chronicles (001-480) *'001'・Event Eve Moonlit Commits Kidnapping and Murder (The Origin of the "Original Sin"). *In the Eldo forest of the kingdom of Elphegort, Eve Moonlit kidnapped two twins (at that time one year old), then killed their mother. * *'013'・The Fire Disaster in Levianta. *Ma directed the Department of National Research in Levianta Kingdom; her laboratory's techniques, generated legal problems. *Ma directed the fall of Levianta kingdom. The huge explosion affected even the neighboring countries. * *'014'・After the event that don't have any cause in Levianta the previous year, the kingdom of Elphegort suffers famine, epidemics, and disease; the problem becomes severe. *・In the Eldo Forest, a husband and wife, who were wood crafters by trade, were killed. *Eve Moonlit, along with her husband, were killed by their adopted twin children. * *'015'・The Origin of the "Seven Deadly Sins" *Two twin children scattered the "Seven Deadly Sins" throughout the world. *The Eldo Forest's Guardian, the "Eldo Tree", asks a favor of Elluka Clockworker(Ma) to find the "Deadly Sins". * *'136'・The Venomania Event. *In the Belzenian Empire, in the region of Asmodeus,incidental event many women go missing because of Sateriajis Venomania. *This self-ravaged realm, became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. * *'137'・Sateriajis Venomania, was unexpectedly killed by an aristocrat named Kachess. *For this, the sins of Kachess are no longert mentioned in imperial Belzenia . * *Elluka Clockworker gains access to a victim of the Venomania event--Lukana Octo, and, using the "Body Swap Technique," entered her body. * *'212'・Asmodin Independence. *Asmodin gains independence from the Empire of Belzenia * *'301'・Leviantan Reconstruction. *Divine Levianta (the kingdom of Levianta was lead by Ma once) undergoes national construction. * *'325'・"The girl that eat human" Conchita goes missing. *In the Conchita Territory of the Belzenian Empire, there lived a warlord, Vanika Conchita who was said to be a cannible. *There are also people who say that Conchita came to a bad end. The Belzenian Empire asked Elluka Clockworker to investigate the mystery *But after that, Vanika goes missing, the investigate had to stop * *'399'・Lucifenian Reconstruction *In the Belzenian Empire, the Lucifenian territories campaign for Independence. *Lucifenia the First ascends to the throne and leads the national construction of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. * *'480~'Elluka Clockworker becomes a subordinate of Lucifenia Arth the First. * *・Lucifenia gains territories. *Lucifenia Kingdom, announcement declares war on neighboring countries. Gradually gain territory. *To this Belzenia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Lucifenia and Belzenia gradually lost power. Part two of the Evillious Chronicles (490-999) *'490~'・Activities of the Three Heroes *Belzenia lost part of its territory in the south - Evagrius. *The three subordinates of Lucifenia Arth the first, devoted to the Foundation country Lucifenia, are known as the "Three Heroes" (Leonhart, Mariam and Elluka). * *'499'-Elluka Clockworker choses Gumillia at the 1000-year tree (Tree of Eldoh) as an apprentice. * *'500'・Lucifenia attacks Elphegort. *Lucifenia Kingdom launches a suprise attack on Elphegort. * *・Lucifenian Revolution *In Lucifenia Kingdom, Princess Riliane d'Autriche arrogantly opposes the nation. *The daughter of Leonhart, Germaine Avadonia, led the revolution against her. *Riliane was executed during the revolution. * *Elluka Clockworker gives the "Venom Sword" to the great merchant Keel Freesis. * *'611'・The Battle of Marigold Plateau. *??? * *'842'-Elluka Clockworker approaches tailor Kayo Sudou in the northmost country. *She enters into Kayo's body through the "Body Swap" and takes "Kayo's Scissors". * *・Kayo Sudou's homicidal rampage. *In the North, Kayo Sudou commits mass murder. * *'878'・Aishikeru Treaty signed *Marlon, Levianta, Elphegort, Lucifenia, the 4 countries united under one, the USE (United States of Evillious). * *'978・EVILS COURT' *The evil USE judge Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter died in a crash. * *'980'-The Magi "MA" nd Gallerian Marlon got together and spoke about the Sin Fragments. * *'982・EVILS THEATER' *Marlon Gallerian built a small, small theater in the Eldoh Tree's Forest. * *'983'・Rebellion of Levianta *Gallerian Marlon pardons Tony Ausdin's unforgivable crime because of a bribe. When they found out the truth, Tony and Gallerian were killed. * *"Ma" takes up the treasures of Gallerian Marlon. He takes the sin fragments, the "Glass of Conchita", the "Marlon Spoon," and the "Four mirrors of Lucifenia" * *'990・EVILS FOREST' *In the Eldoh Tree's Forest, rumors spread of a living theater that holds the treasure of Gallerian Marlon. *Those who set foot in the Eldoh Tree's Forest never return. * *'999・END' Original Text (For revision or re-translation) *エヴィリオス年代記 - Chronicles of Evillious- *001年 ◆ Eve·Moonlit诱拐杀人事件(原罪发生) * 艾尔菲哥特国(Elphegort)的エルド之森里、Eve·Moonlit诱拐了当时年仅一岁的双子并杀害了追逐着双子的母亲。 *013年 ◆ 雷比安塔的灾难 * 雷比安塔魔道王国的国立研究所在魔法试验中发生事故 * 雷比安塔魔道王国崩解。大规模的爆发波及周边国家。 *014年 以前年的雷比安塔事故为由，艾尔菲哥特国的饥荒瘟疫问题严重化 * ◆ エルド之森伐木人夫妇杀人事件 * Eve·Moonlit及其丈夫被作为养子的双子姐弟杀害。 *015年◆「七宗罪」发生 * 双子将「七宗罪」传播到世界各地 * エルド之森的守护神「エルド之樹」将大罪的搜索委任给艾卢卡·克洛克沃克(Elluka Clockworker) *136年 ◆ 维诺马尼亚事件 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国发生由维诺马尼亚公爵引发的大量女性诱拐事件 * 被害者涉及本国与他国的王族女性，该问题发展为国际问题 *137年 维诺马尼亚被马隆的贵族カーチェス杀害 * 关于这件事、贝尔杰尼亚国王没有向カーチェス问罪 * 艾卢卡·克洛克沃克与维诺马尼亚事件的受害者露卡娜·欧克特接触 * 根据「転身の術」得到露卡娜的身体。 *212年 ◆ 阿斯莫迪恩(Asmodeus)‍‍独立 * 阿斯莫迪恩从贝尔杰尼亚帝国分立出来 *301年 ◆ 雷比安塔再建 * 神圣雷比安塔(原雷比安塔魔道王国)建国 *325年 ◆ 「食人女」コンチータ失踪事件 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国コンチータ领地、发生了领主バニカ＝コンチータ食人的传言 * 也有コンチータ与恶魔订下了契约这样的传言。帝国委任著名的魔术师艾卢卡·克洛克沃克调查事情的实情 * 但是、后来艾尼卡·克洛克沃克行踪不明、调查中止 *399年 ◆ 路西菲尼亚‍建国 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国的路西菲尼亚地区兴起独立运动 * 路西菲尼亚Ⅰ世为王建立路西菲尼亚王国 *480年前後　艾卢卡·克洛克沃克为当时的路西菲尼亚的国王阿路斯Ⅰ世的属下 * ◆ 路西菲尼亚领土扩张 * 路西菲尼亚屡屡向邻国宣战。领土扩大 * 贝尔杰尼亚从这期间与路西菲尼亚的战争败北开始、迅速失去大量势力 *490前後 ◆ 三英雄的活跃 * 贝尔杰尼亚失去了Evagrius南方的一部分领土 * 为路西菲尼亚的大国化做出贡献的路西菲尼亚王阿路斯Ⅰ世的三个部下(雷翁哈特‧阿瓦德尼亚、玛丽安‧福塔皮耶、艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克)被称为「三英雄」 *499年 作为千年树（原エルド之樹）眷属的精灵格米莉亚成为艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克的弟子 *500年　◆ 艾尔菲哥特被路西菲尼亚侵占 * 艾尔菲哥特突然被路西菲尼亚侵占 * ◆ 路西菲尼亚革命 * 路西菲尼亚王国里、公主莉莉安奴‧露西芬‧德崔里希傲慢的举止受到国民的排斥 * 雷翁哈特的女儿、吉曼‧阿瓦德尼亚为首发起革命 * 艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克从大商人基尔‧弗利希斯手里得到了大罪の器venom sword *611年 ◆ メリゴド高地的决斗 * ？？？ *842年　艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克与东方岛国的裁缝店老板娘カヨ＝スドウ接触 * 用「転身の術」得到カヨ的身体以及大罪之器「カヨ的剪刀」 * ◆カヨ＝スドウ连续杀人事件 * 在东方的岛国、裁缝店老板娘カヨ＝スドウ连续杀人事件发生 *878年　◆ アイシケル条约签订 * 马隆、雷比安塔、艾尔菲哥特、路西菲尼亚4国结成联合国家USE（Union State of Evilious） *978年　◆？ * USE暗星庁的法官马隆(Galerian Marlon)的妻子与女儿在事故中死亡 *980年 剧作家Ma与马隆接触、谈及大罪之器 *982年　◆EVILS THEATER * 收藏家马隆在千年树森林建立了电影馆 *983年 ◆ 雷比安塔内乱 * 被民众问及杀人罪的将军与托尼·奥斯丁的审判相关、马隆的渎职暴露 * 反对的民众发起内战 托尼、Galerian惨遭杀害 * Ma继承了Galerian的遗产。得到了大罪之器「红色玻璃酒杯」「蓝色汤匙」「黄色对镜」 *990年 ◆EVILS FOREST * 千年树之森里有藏着收藏家马隆遗产的电影馆。这样的传言扩大。 * 潜入千年树之森的人屡屡失踪。 *999年 终 Category:Albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring Kamui Gakupo Category:Albums featuring MEIKO Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Evillious Chronicles series